For You
by uknowlove
Summary: Takuma stared at her eyes and knew that there was no turning back, for better or for worse. He was in it and they would either live or die trying.
1. Prologue

Flashes – that was all he saw and remembered. The ground was trembling and the building was crumbling behind him.

Metal – flashes of sliver against the moonlight. Something fell out of his hands while he was moving away from the falling building. Blood stained his clothes – his blood mixed with someone else's. Pain racked through his body as he stumbled away. He fell to his hands, crawling, before he gratefully fell unconscious…

He was thirsty, incredibly thirsty. His throat was dry, as if he hadn't drank in years. Some kind of liquid was poured down his throat, something tasteless, but it didn't soothe his parched throat. The liquid didn't do any good. Then a new liquid filled his mouth, something thicker and warmer and with more taste. It calmed the dryness in his throat, but as soon as the liquid stopped flowing, the burning in his throat grew to a new height. He growled, wanting that taste again. A drop of the ambrosia landed on his lips and he languidly licked it away, savoring the taste that it left in his mouth. Something cold pressed against his lips and he eagerly opened his mouth, hoping that it was another taste. Instead, it was cold and unpleasant in taste. It calmed his throat, but it didn't tickle his taste buds like before. He unwillingly drank the poor imitation, half-hoping that the next time he drank something; it would be the same nectar again.

The authentic taste came back, but it was always followed by the substitute. Soon, the taste began appearing less and less, until all he could taste was the alternate. The pain in his body lessened, so the replacement did do some good. His mind was becoming clearer too, less fuzzy. His ears often heard the sound of someone humming, a female. The voice was warm, talking to him softly and continuously, as if he can answer her. He noticed that she was the only one talking to him for a while. That is, until he heard another voice, something very familiar. It was cold and toneless, but familiar and female. Another voice often joined that voice, a male, and he was detached as the female. He was familiar too. They stayed and talked for a short time, but he could never make out their words. They would leave, and then come back again, always the two of them. The time that they were gone were filled up with that soft voice.

She hummed to him, a soothing melody. She cared for him gently, her fingertips always soft, soothing, and cool. Her skin felt like silk. She never touched him with aggression. It was never painful and he immersed himself in the attention paid on him…

(A/N: Just the prologue for now. Since it is the beginning, I'll be updating again tomorrow around 7ish. Stay tuned, I promise that it'll get better, so please leave a review, I'd love to hear from you.)


	2. Chapter 1

He awoke to those two familiar voices talking in cold, detached tones. Silence stretched for long periods of time before they would talk again. However, this time was different. It was like the plugs in his ears had finally popped and he was about to make out whole words.

"Shiki brought you your sword," the female said tonelessly. "This is a good thing as Shiki looked foolish with it. It doesn't suit him."

"Of course not," the male agreed. "It belongs to you, Ichijo."

His name stirred something in him, and a light but steady flow of strength filled his body. His eyes shifted beneath their lids and slowly fluttered open. He felt the change in atmosphere almost like it was tangible, a sot of charged energy pulsing. The sound of a chair scraping against wood scratched his ears. A whiff of some expensive and recognizable perfume tickled his nose. He opened his eyes fully, only to be greeted by a dark room, which gratefully allowed his eyes to adjust slowly and painlessly. Next, he saw a flash of blonde hair along with some blue eyes. His forehead scrunched up as he tried to recall the name that was on the tip of his tongue.

"Rima," his mouth said. The sound came out easily in a whisper, his throat not sore, allowing the name to fall from his lips without pain. The eyes that looked at him softened before shifting away.

"Shiki," Rima said. "I'll go and fetch Sakura-san. Stay with him." Rima looked back at him, a faint smile on her lips before it was wiped away completely, and a cold detached expression on her face. His eyes followed her until he was out of his sight and his attention was claimed by something to his right. A weight had settled on the right side of his bed and Takuma moved his head to look at the weight. Light blue eyes assessed him, and a mop of maroon hair completed the image.

"Shiki," Takuma identified. Shiki titled his head at the name.

"You are coherent," Shiki said. "It is good to see you this way."

Takuma looked at him, dazed. He tried to sit upright on the bed, but a deep soreness at his side left him stiff and his arms shaking. His head spun dangerously and his elbows gave way under him. Takuma collapsed heavily on the pillows underneath him. He groaned as he felt his body shifted and Shiki made a small move as if to help him.

"No I'm fine," Takuma said breathlessly. "I'm just a little sore for some reason." Shiki settled back down and looked at him with careful eyes.

"I brought back your sword," Shiki said, motioning to a table beside the bed. The sword was naked, its scabbard missing. "I tried finding the sheath for you in the ruble, but it was impossible."

_Ruble…_

Scenes flashed in his mind like a silent movie. Takuma saw the remnants and relived the moments of his fight with his uncle.

_The pain… the blood… the earthquake…the building…_

A cool hand that seemed to generate warmth landed on his chest, right above his heart. He dimly noted that he was hyperventilating. The touch jolted him out of his memories with the skin-to-skin contact. It was then that Takuma noticed that he was shitless and wearing only pair of boxers and shorts underneath the covers. However, as soon as he realized his state of undress, a sense of warmth starting from his heart spread outwards, until it engulfed his body. The soreness in his side became numb and bearable, and the dizziness in his head eased. Both his body and mind felt like it was being dipped into a warm bath as his muscles loosened and became lax. He was able to breathe easier and deeper than before. Takuma's eyes had fallen shut unconsciously during his flashbacks, but he opened them now and drank in the sight of the woman in front of him.

His eyes first saw the shocking black hair, like raven's wings, that hung straight down the sides of her face. Her hair seemed to gleam in the darkness that was only broken by a small light. His eyes followed the hair down the straight bangs that framed her eyes. Think dark lashed coated her eye lids and her eyes shifted to meet his, shocking him with its deep forest green color. A straight petite nose centered itself on her face and along side her nose was delicate high cheeks. Small shell-pink colored lips were shaped into a soft and dazzling smile. Her skin was the palest white, setting her like a doll. Takuma's eyes shifted back up to look at the woman in here vivid colored eyes. A glass was placed on his lips and Takuma opened his lips willingly. Cool fluid with s subtle taste poured down his throat and Takuma recognized the drink laced with blood.

"Drink," the angel said to him softly. The voice flowed to his ears like the most beautiful music. "Dink and sleep Ichijo. Rest tonight and wake tomorrow. All will still be here when you awaken."

The glass on his lips ran dry and was taken away. The hand on his heart moved to cup the side of his face. Fingertips touched the side of his head gently, and Takuma felt his eyes shut. The last thing that he saw was that strange face watching him kindly.

(A/N: I'm following the show, not the manga. I'm re-typing this story from my journal, so until I get through the journal, some of the chapters may be short and other may be longer, it really depends on how much I can get through. Anyway, review please and I'll hopefully be updating on Thursday.)


	3. Chapter 2

The next time he awoke, Takuma felt better than before. The stiffness in his side was almost gone and his head was not in pain. Voices filtered into his ears, but the voices were too low and far for him to make out any words. He noticed that he was wearing a T-shirt and sweatpants, something he never wore before. His head was clearer and he was able to recognize one voice out of all the others.

_Kaname-sama…_

Takuma pulled the covers away from his body. He swung his feet to side and onto the floor. His feet met with a pair of soft slippers, colored a dark blue, and Takuma gratefully slipped them on. AS he got up, he noticed that a sweatshirt was folded at the foot of the bed. He pulled that on too, finally noticing the slight chill in the house.

The door of the room was slightly open, casting a sliver of light into the room. Takuma pulled the door open wider, and it opened without a sound. He blinked at the sudden light, taking a moment for his eyes to adjust. The voices became clearer, but still far and low enough for the words to elude him. Takuma followed the voices down a hallway, which opened up to a kitchen with a delicious scent the filled his nose. He stepped out of the hallway and into the kitchen, where all conversation suddenly stopped.

Takuma scanned the shocked faces in the kitchen one by one.

_Akatsuki…Ruka…Hanabusa…_

He even saw the face of a more mature and equally shocked Cross - no, Kuran – Yuuki. Another presence drew his eyes and landed on an imposing figure of Kuran Kaname. Kaname looked less stressed and less worried, his eyes had softened somewhat, but he looked at Takuma with an expressionless face. Kaname had a hand on Yuuki's shoulders, as if to hold her back or protect her from something.

"Ichijo," Ruka exclaimed in surprise, "I thought that…" Takuma paid no mind to her as he walked towards Kaname. The other man watched Takuma without expression, even when Takuma sank to his knees in front of the royal. Takuma ignored the shocked gasps and kept his head down, unable to lift his head.

"My life is yours to use, Kuran-sama," Takuma announced strongly. "I will accept and carry out any decision you make. My insubordination to you is worth my life and more." Kaname looked down on him, still stone-like. Takuma stayed on his knees, waiting for Kaname to speak.

Instead, a soft hand settled between his shoulder blades on his back. The warmth from the person's hand seeped through his sweatshirt and shirt easily. He turned his head quickly, only to be greeted by the sight of the same unfamiliar stranger from before. However, instead of kindness in those eyes, she looked at him disapprovingly.

"Now that is no way to treat a healing body," she said firmly. "Stand up, Takuma-senpai, and wait until you are fully healed to sacrifice yourself."

"Sakura-san," Hanabusa complained. She held up a hand, stopping him from saying another word.

"No," Takuma answered. "I must stay like this until Kuran-sama delivers my sentence."

"Can't we just let Ichijo-senpai go?" Yuuki spoke up. "Hasn't he done and suffered enough, Kaname-senpai?" Sakura began to beam, her eyes lighting up her whole face, causing Takuma to catch his breath.

"Thank you so much Kuran-sama," Sakura said brightly. "Please get up Takuma-san. Kuran-sama had already forgiven you. Come on and get up. You're hurting yourself and all the time that I spent on you are going to a waste. Up now Takuma-san."

With surprising strength, Sakura pulled his up from his knees. His side protested and by the time he stood up fully, his side was in pain again and his vision was spinning dangerously. Sakura tsked as she saw his swaying form. She laid a hand on his face, cupping his cheek like she did once before, her fingertips pressed against the side of his forehead. The warm feeling returned to his body again, this time from his head and trickling down slowly through his body.

"But Kuran-sama did not say anything," Takuma protested faintly. The hand left his face and Takuma blinked at the sudden loss of warmth. He looked down at the girl named Sakura, only to find her a full head shorter than him.

"But _Kuran _Yuuki did say something," she pointed out. "_Kuran_ Yuuki let you go Takuma-san. Remember, you never specified which Kuran you wanted to hear from. Therefore, Kuran Yuuki has already let you go."

Those in the kitchen stared at the smiling young woman in fascination, figuring out quickly that her logic was quite twisted.

"Your logic is still as sharp as ever, Sakura-chan," Kaname finally said ruefully. She turned her smile to him and winked.

"It has to be if one wishes to work with the Kuran family, Kaname," she answered back smartly. Kaname cracked a small smile, making his face even more devastatingly handsome.

"Come now," Sakura said happily. "I believe dinner is in order, or is it breakfast in our case since our days are switched upside down? It doesn't matter; it's just food, right? Please, sit yourselves down at the table in room next to this kitchen. I'll come back later with the dishes. What do you all want to drink? Blood tablets, water, or something else? Here are glasses for everyone. Tablets are on the counter, water in the fridge, and there is also chilled wine for those who can drink."

Sakura passed empty wine glasses to everyone and gestured for them to choose something to drink. Takuma saw that his glass was already filled with the blood substitute. He looked back at the young woman, who had turned back to the stove and was stirring something in a large pot. He walked towards her and tapped her once on the shoulder while everyone shuffled around the kitchen slowly, looking for something to drink. She turned around, looking at him questionably.

"I'm sorry to sound rude," Takuma started off with an easy smile, "but who are you?" She looked at him in surprise before bursting out into giggles.

"I never did introduce myself to you did I?" she said, embarrassed. She placed the spoon she was stirring with down onto the counter next to her and turned to him with a returning smile. "My name is Tsukino Sakura."

Everyone in the kitchen froze and turned to look at the young woman, except for Kaname and Yuuki. Takuma felt his own eyes widen in surprise and shock. Kaname calmly sipped at his wine drink, with Yuuki next to him looking confused.

"Tsukino?" Hanabusa sputtered out. Sakura nodded. "Are you related to the late Tsukino Mamoru and Tsukino Yuko?" Sakura's smile and eyes dimmed.

"Yes," she answered quietly. "I'm their daughter."

(A/N: I won't be updating until next week, and even then it's very unlikely, but I'll try anyway. Thanks for reading!)


End file.
